An Alternate Alternate Reality.
by Slugmistress
Summary: Ever wondered about if they just left the armors out of this and made it a soap opera??
1. Tears into a Pillow

A/N: This happenes in the gap in [Shara][1]'s fic [Per Sempre, Il Mio Amore][2]. This is from Ami's POV after Anubis has left her for Kat. I don't own the Ronin warriors or YST, however I'd love to own a certain 'Red topped child.' [Kat][3] owns herself and I own my self.... Seth is Kat's and... so's Kiri. 

**An Alternate Reality to an Alternate Reality**

Ami cried into her pillow. She'd been crying for days now. She'd been crying since he'd left. It seemed like much longer to her. 

He'd left her alone. Their children were all grown and moved out. He'd ran off with her best friend. He hadn't even said goodbye or why he'd left.. She just came home to a note. She suddenly knew how Kiri felt when Sekhmet had left her and committed suicide with Kayura. 

Anubis had left her for Kat. None of their children knew yet. Not her's and not Kale's. If those two were going to run off and leave they're children they shouldn't be their children anymore. So her four children would find out. She would call them as soon as she could talk about it without too many tears. 

She assumed Kale would tell his three... er.. two. No one knew where Kiri was. She'd run off too. Perhaps Ami would, too. Or at least, she knew it would be hard to stay in this house with these memories. 

Kale would have to-... 

Seth!! He'd be raising Seth alone! That poor boy is going to end up really messed up. First his father ran off and killed himself with another woman and then his mother had left him with his grandparents and run off herself, and now his grandmother had run off!! That poor boy. Perhaps she could help Kale raise the boy. She'd raised a boy of her own... 

Ami sat up and wiped at her tear stained face. She picked up the phone and dialed an all too familiar number then waited for Kale to pick up. 

"Hello?" Came a young voice on the other end. This wasn't the male in that house she wanted to speak with. 

"Hey, Seth. Could you get Kale for me?" 

"He's ...uh.... I'm not certain he'll talk with you, Ami. He won't talk much to anyone." She could almost hear Kale ask Seth something and by his reply of "It's Ami." she could tell what he'd asked. Soon Seth's voice was replaced with Kale's. 

"Kale, I was wondering if you needed help with Seth. I have nothing for me here. I could probably help when you're at work and with classes...." She trailed off into nothingness embarrassed for even asking. 

" ..I guess... You'd be welcome here. I do need some help with things.. Kat always did..." She could hear the same pain when she thought of Anubis in his voice. 

"Thank you." 

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=32747
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=223306
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=34162



	2. Reflection in the Dishwater.

**More Alternate Alternate Stuff**

Ami was standing doing dishes at the sink. It'd been three months since *He'd* left. It'd been about about two months since she moved in with Kale to help with Seth. She still couldn't even say *his* name and she had yet hear Kale say Kat's. 

She wasn't certain exactly how Kale felt about her but she did know how she felt about him. It wasn't a romantic love. No, she couldn't handle that right now. It was more of the love you have for your best friend. He'd helped her through so much.

She lived in the guest room. When she'd first moved in she had cried every night. She could make though each day and sometimes even smiled but it was all false. She still had ached and cried at night. Now she only cried maybe once a week if things were going badly. 

Kale had heard her, she supposed, for he had comforted her and just held her until she finally had fallen asleep each night. He never spoke of it during the day and Seth never knew. She still needed to thank him for that. With his strong arms and a shoulder to cry on, he'd helped so much to heal her hurt heart. 

Kale was home. She heard the back door close. He'd come through the kitchen soon. She heard his steps get closer. 

"Hi," she said as he got close. She didn't hear his reply but he kept getting closer to her. Then she felt his lips upon her cheek.

"Hi." He finally answered her as he pulled back. 

She just stood there frozen in shock, her eyes wide and her hands in the dishwater. She finally herself to move and looked at Kale. He was waiting for her reaction. 

"You.... you... kissed me," she stammered out. He just smiled at her as if pleased and walked off. 

Ami just stood at the sink, her hands still submerged in the water. 

He had kissed her. Had he really kissed her or had he kissed the image of who used to stand here? 

No. No. He had to have kissed her. The way he had looked, the way he'd waited, he hadn't just kissed her out of habit with Kat. He had known he was kissing Ami. 

Ami regained control of her body and went back to doing dishes with her mind reeling in circles. The thoughts chasing each other around in her mind. 

He'd kissed her. It had to be a joke, a sick joke, but still a joke. He wouldn't actually love her, would he? No, it was just a test of some sort. Did she pass it? He looked pleased. 

There was just one thought that kept coming up however. *If he loves me, do I, can I, love him?*

The answer, in time, turned out to be: Yes, she could. 


End file.
